Luke Archer
I'ntroduction ' Being one of the biggest main characters and one of the biggest plot twists- Luke was first introduced in the second book, chapter one titled “Welcome to the academy.” Luke goes on a crazy adventure- while completing his guardian training- that will turn his life upside down and make realize his entire life has been nothing but a lie. Background ' Luke was a zombie named Phillip when he got Andi pregnant. When she told him he thought she was talking about pizza. Though as she began walking away he caught on and grabbed her arm. He stated "you, me, baby, zombie. In November 2005 Phillip was discovered by the council and was in danger. Andi tried to hide him but the council found him and took him away without even being allowed to say farewell to his lover and unborn child. Andi held a trial for him where his most dangerous moments were shown. Becuase of this the case was lost. '''Every witch student: welcome to the Academy ' '''“Sometimes what we don't know is best kept unknown” Luke- Shawn and Gracie Personality Luke is a really great and kind guy who cares very much about those close to him. He is big on giving everyone a fair chance before making final judgments on their character. He also appears to be quite wise and advising. Being a guardian in training Luke enrolled at the academy for his first year of guardian training in September 2016 at twenty six years old- chapter one. On his first day he was given his students- Shawn Rueda and Gracie Rice- and was very happy to meet them. It was said he was looking forward to be a guardian. In chapter two Luke started strengthening his student's powers on the first school day. He mentioned to Andi had tested them first to see how much their powers could handle. He was getting to do various tasks such as lifting heavy objects. In chapter four Luke was helping Shawn and Gracie prepare for the first test. In chapter four Luke had to deal with Shawn and Gracie for taking part in the spy club against Ruby. He talked to them about how they had crossed the line and that he knew that they had known better. He didn't make them apologize to Ruby but he did ground them for a month. Shawn and Gracie accepted the punishment and held no anger towards Luke for disciplining them. In chapter nine Luke had to get through an obstacle course with the help of his students for the first race. Thanks to Shawn and Gracie, Luke made it through the course in just two minutes. In chapter nine for a week- towards the end of the chapter- Luke was appointed the guardian of Sienna and Harris instead of Shawn and Gracie during a W.I.T. Switch. The friendship with Ethan '' Luke first met Ethan in chapter two very early in the school year. He was introduced to Ethan by Andi after Shawn and Gracie had introduced him to Andi. In chapter three Luke asked Andi if he could take Ethan to a car race since he was already taking Shawn and had been told that Ethan loved car races. Andi agreed that Ethan could go. It was during the race when Luke and Ethan connected and started to bond. In chapter four Luke and Ethan were seemingly always eating meals together. This stopped later in the chapter of Andi asked Luke to stop hanging out with Ethan so much. Andi later changed her mind and told Ethan they could hang out whenever they wanted. However Luke and Ethan didn't seem to spend much time together anymore though were still close. In chapter six Luke had heard that Ethan was in the hospital and asked Andi if he was ok. While Ethan was in Therapy- starting in chapter nine- Luke often asked Andi how he was doing. He was always happy to know that Ethan was doing well and that the therapy seemed to be helping. In chapter twelve Luke never learned that he was Ethan's father, and the reason was because he had gone home early for the summer holidays. ''The relationship with Shawn and Gracie Pretty early on in the book Gracie told her friends that Luke was like a big brother. In chapter three Luke took Shawn to the mortal realm to watch a car race and even invited Shawn's best friend Ethan to go as well. Later in the chapter it was Luke who Gracie confided in about being bullied. Luke ensured Gracie that she was a great witch and that she was just learning how to use her magic, he also promised to talk to Morgan's guardian about the bullying, and he convinced Gracie not to drop out of the academy. In chapter five Luke didn't believe Gracie when she tried telling him that Ruby was a full witch. Events '' In chapter six Luke helped rescue Andi and Duggie from the dark river. On Halloween Luke was turned mad and hit Gracie for making a mistake and then hit Shawn for defending Gracie. When confronted by Andi Luke didn't deny it. Andi asked him to stay away from Ethan until Halloween was over and Luke freaked out on her, he even went as far as threatening to hit her too. When Halloween was over, Luke apologized to Andi and told he he had also apologized to both Shawn and Gracie. In chapter seven Luke was amune to the effects of the full moon being a powerless wizard. He helped Andi and the other guardians in training collect and lock up all the full witches and wizards at the academy that had gone mad or evil. He also helped look after them until the full moon had passed. In chapter eight he went home for the Christmas holidays. In chapter nine the headmaster had his brother question everyone about Luke. He didn't know why and asked Duggie for the reason. Duggie told him that he had simply been checking up on him. Luke didn't question it even though he had been the only one who was questioned about. ''Forgetting himself '' In chapter eight Shawn and Gracie were concerned when Luke couldn't remember the names of his mother and father. In chapter twelve Luke started forgetting his own name from time to time and still had trouble remembering who his family was. He also started to have flashbacks of Andi and Andi's friends from a decade before he had actually met them. It was later revealed that Luke was starting to get his memories from his previous life back and those memories were mixing in with his present life making things very confusing for him. At the end of the book it was revealed that this was happening because Luke wasn't Luke, he was actually Phillip had been turned into a another person- aka Luke. '''Every witch student: Remember me ' Returning to the series in the third book, Luke was twenty seven- twenty eight years old, and a main character. Being a guardian in training '' Luke started his second year of guardian training in Chapter one of the third book. In October he wouldn't stop his guardian job even when his students told him he could to spend more time with Andi and their son. He helped them prepare for their first magic test, and also correctly answered five question about them when tested by Aggie. In January Luke started training for the second race with Andi. In January Luke started training for the second race with Andi. In Chapter six Luke helped Shawn and Gracie prepare for the first race by having them walk around blindfolded. They got first place in the first round of the first race which put them in the second round. However they lost the second round to Andi and her team. ''Remembering his life as Phillip In Chapter one Andi told Luke he was Phillip, however Luke didn't believe her. So Andi took his hand and he had flash backs from his zombie life and realized it was true. In December Luke decided it was best to return to his fake family for the Christmas holidays instead of going home with Andi and Ethan. In January, due to being apart from Andi and Ethan too long, he no longer remembered he was Phillip. In-fact the last time he remembered talking to Andi was in September when she told him he was Ethan's father, but he remembered not believing her and walking away. In chapter five, January, Luke revealed to Andi he knew he hadn't always been Luke, and told her what he remembered about his previous life. He didn't know who he had been in his previous life, but remembered some aspects of his previous life. He knew that he and Andi had known each other since very early in their teenage life, and that they had been close. He also remembered who Andi had been friends with. In the beginning of chapter six Luke wasn't focusing on getting his memory back as he was too busy preparing his student and himself for the first race, and at the point he though he and Andi had been cousins in his real life. Right before going up against Andi in the first race, Luke told her he wasn't going to go easy on her just because they had been brother and sister in his real life. Towards the end of Chapter six Luke recalled his true life when holding the hands of Emma, Andi, and Ethan. It was then he learned he was Phillip meaning he was Ethan's father. It was very emotional as he reunited with his family. However he still had to remember the love he had for Andi, which he did at the end of the chapter. Every witch student: Missing In the fourth book Luke was a twenty eight year old main character. In the start of chapter one Luke slept with Andi for the first time as Luke Archer. Luke wasn't able to participate in the second race because his W.I.T.S Shawn and Gracie weren't at the Academy because they were missing. In chapter three Luke learned Andi was pregnant with their second child. They agreed to keep the baby. The next morning he found himself in the dark cold place with Ethan and was later joined by Emily. Later on he had been electrocuted along with Ethan after Ethan's spell bounced off the wall and hit them. He along with his son were brought to the Academy hospital by Duggie. Luke spent most of chapter five trying to keep Ethan and Emily out of trouble while the three of them were staying with Ruby and her adoptive parents. At the end of the chapter he was allowed to attend Andi's surprise birthday party. In chapter six Luke returned to the Academy and took over Sienna and Harris's training. In the last chapter he welcomed his daughter Keria into the world. Every witch student: the rescues and take down ' ''Being a guardian in training '' Since the start of the school year in the previous book, Luke became the guardian of Sienna and Harris because their guardian was missing and Luke's students were missing. In chapter one of this book Luke was reunited with Shawn and Gracie, though promised Sienna and Harris he would still look after them as long as Agamemnon didn't take them away from him. He was happy to be reunited with Shawn and Gracie, those was a little upset hearing Gracie tell him they had tried confronting the council. He lectured he and told her that she was very powerful but needed to be more careful. ''Fatherhood Luke was very proud of his baby girl, and every time she was mentioned he smiled. When the third year girls had been attacked in Chapter one, Luke was worried about his children and had even grabbed onto Ethan's wrist as though scared he would be snatched away at any moment. Not long after he ensured Andi that they would protect their children no matter what the council or anyone else did. 'Quotes- Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy. ' '''“If you were my daughter I would be beyond proud of who you are and of all you are capable of accomplishing, I'm sure your mother feels the same way...I know she does.” Luke- Gracie. “You're spells are good, your mind is just not creating the right image when you cast the spells” Luke- Gracie. “I'm sorry Andi I didn't realize I was overstepping my boundaries. Ethan and I connected. When he's not around I feel like somethings missing.” Luke- Andi ' '“The greatest pride comes from accomplishing something someone said you couldn't do, while they watch” Luke- Gracie. “I agree, you shouldn't make accusations of who a person is without getting to know them.” Luke- Shawn and Gracie. ''' '''Quotes- Every witch student: Missing “What did the council do now?” Luke- Andi “You're right, very bad timing” Luke- Andi “Have you ever thought about being a big brother, well it's time to start thinking about it” Luke- Ethan “Ethan are you ready to meet your baby sister?” Luke- Ethan